Harry Potter and the Trinity Union
by JonathanDandros
Summary: Harry is stuck in a strange situation. A Soulbond and a Marriage Contract. How will he deal?  Hp/Gw/Dg pairings.
1. The Chamber of Secrets

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series neither is this story available for sale. I gain no monetary profit from the production of this story. It's J. K. Rowling's Sandbox. I'm just building my own sandcastle and having fun with several of the characters. This disclaimer applies to every chapter in this story._

Harry Potter lay on the cold stone floor of the Camber of Secret breathing heavily. He never would of thought that he would end up dying this way. Alone except for a ratty old book, a giant dead snake, a basilisk, and an unconscious red headed girl. That's when Harry started to remember. He just killed that Basilisk to save her. But why? Everything was so dark and cold. His body didn't want to move at all. That's when he appeared. A man in shimmering red and gold armor. The man walked over to Harry and knelt don beside him. A moment later Harry started feeling better slowly. Then he felt a comfortable weight on his right shoulder before the pain started vanishing completely. Nodding the man walked over to the girl. Blinking back the darkness that nearly overtook him Harry's memory came back. Ginny! Scrambling over to where Tom Riddle had once stood holding Harry grabbed his wand and turned to face the strange man. Who was looking from Harry to Ginny curiously.

"Put that stick away boy. Your magic is useless against me." The man said. And Harry slowly lowered his wand as he realized who the man was.

"Godric Gryffindor?"

"Very funny. But no. I'm the Keeper of this world and you my boy are very important to its future. I've watched you grow up from the day of your birth. You've lived a hard life. And I've watched your future you survive and end up with this beauty laying here on the ground. But your life is still littered with pain and suffering. There are two strange connections coming from you. One dark and one light. One a curse the other a blessing. I shall do you a favor my boy. I'm removing the Curse but leaving its gift." The keeper then strode over to Harry and pressed his thumb to his scar. Harry felt an immense pain before blacking out. When he came to he saw the man standing there watching him.

"Wha-?"

"I've removed your greatest enemy from your mind. And in doing so I've removed a few of the dark times in your life. Preventing them from happening. We shall speak again Harry Potter. That we shall."

With that the man vanished and Harry stumbled over to Ginny. Something drew him to her for some reason though he did not know why. A though crossed his mind…could it be the blessing the Keeper had mentioned? No. This was Ron's little sister. Now he had to get her and Ron outta here.

* * *

Harry woke up several hours later in the Hospital wing. Looking over to his right knowing somehow that Ginny was there he saw the entire Weasley cal sitting around her bed.

"Is…is she alright?" Harry asked weakly.

"Oh Harry. Your awake." Mrs. weasely immediately rushed over to Harry's bed and enveloped him in one of her amazing hugs. "Madam Pomfrey said that…part of her was gone. And that's why she won't wake up."

"That may be partially my fault." The Keeper appeared winking at Harry. " I may have altered the turn of events while down in the Chamber. See Harry was supposed to save Ginny and then they would go about their business. And Harry would be miserable till after his seventh year and I decided that he would be having a hard enough time as it was so I uh…may have changed a few things and a side effect is a uh…partial bond."

"A what?" Harry asked confused.

"A bond…specifically a soul bond."

"But…how?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Who are you to interfere in their lives!" Mrs Weasely roared.

"I am the Keeper of this world. My job is to make sure key events happen correctly. Other times like this. I can change. It is an easy fix. I can place the tiny bit of Ginny that is in Harry back in her. The only problem is that it will connect them further. From what I've seen it will do a lot of good for both of them. But it is your decision Harry, and yours Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." The Keeper waited watching.

" I do not believe that this would be a good idea for you to allow Molly, Arthur." For the first time Headmaster Dumbledore spoke up from the other side of Harry's bed.

Molly ignored Dumbledore and looked square at the Keeper before asking. "Will this help them? Both of them."

"Of course. Harry has grown up abused and someone prevented me from crossing the wards around his home. So I was and still am unable to cross them so I can't help him during the summers. But Ginny would be a piece of him and he a piece of her. It shall grant them both their deepest wish. Harry's deepest wish for a family and Ginny's deepest wish as well."

"That doesn't take into account Harry's safety outside of school. That must be our greatest priority second only to waking young Ginevra." Dumbledore stated. "I might allow you to bind two of my students if you could ensure me of Harry's safety outside of school and that neither of them would act…inappropriate until they are older."

At his the Keeper broker out laughing and he didn't stop for a while. "Headmaster you have a bigger concern don't you." Looking at the headmaster for a long time he couldn't help but laugh again. "I assure you that Harry will be safe at the Burrow with Ginny. And I can assure you all. Harry included that he and Ginevra Molly Weasley will not even want to engage in anything other then talking for a while. The bond will develop slowly. Now how are you going to explain to the Greengrass family about this predicament Dumbledore?"

"Leave that to me and help Harry and Ginevra." Dumbledore then walked out of the Hospital wing. While the Keeper taped Harry's head who the fell into a deep sleep.

"Please I suggest Mr. and Mrs. Weasely should go speak with the Greengrasses and Dumbledore. Trust me. And the rest you need to go to dinner. I need silence to work this magic. Now go." With that the Weasleys all trooped out while the Keeper chuckled to himself.

* * *

Dumbledore sat behind his desk rubbing his temples wondering how he could have made such a strange mistake.

"I demand to know why you could have allowed this…this soul bonding to happen. You knew of the Contract that James and I grudgingly made at the insistence of our fathers. You were the witness. Again I ask how could you allow the boy contractually obligated to marry my daughter to become soul bonded to this harlot!" Virgil Greengrass raved not caring at all if the "harlot's" parents were sitting right next to him.

"Har-harlot? My daughter is no harlot!" Mooly screeched before they heard a large bang. Looking around they were surprised to see the Keeper.

"I am the one who healed the children. The bond was there I only altered it so that the two could live somewhat normal lives. Now go on argue. I'm just here to listen and enjoy. I get very little amusmetn just watching the world all the time. But oh…yes Ginny should wake up in a few hours, by breakfast as will Harry."

"YOU! You're the man who ruined THREE lives tonight. Harry Potter's, this Ginny girl's and my own daughter's. How will they live. Harry has to marry my daughter or they both die. And IF what I've been told is true then the other girl will die when Harry does."

"Very well. I shall go and sever the connection and kill both of the children now. Or you could hsut up and wait and see how things end. Because I assure you I've seen the future and Harry was only married to Ginevra Weasely. Now good day." With that he vanished and sent the Greengrass' home.

"That could have gone better." Dumbledore said as the Weasleys walked out.


	2. Moving to the Burrow

Harry sat on his bed in number 4 Privet Drive sulking. He was promised that he would no longer have to come here anymore at the end of last term but here he was again. His uncle had once again tried to beat the magic out of him and this time it was all the worse because during the beating he seeing glimpses of Ginny dropping things whenever he was hit extremely hard. Sighing out loud he was startled to hear someone clear their throat.

"I've finally managed to finish the Weave around the Burrow. I shall be bringing you to your bond mate soon. Hopefully that will cheer you up. But first I think that you would be glad to know that the Trace, the magic that monitors your magic, has malfunctioned slightly since I'm here."

"But how…I thought Professor Dumbledore's wards kept you out."

"They did. Until I placed a mark on your soul while I was repairing Ginny's soul. Simply put once I return to the Between it will be nearly impossible to contact me. But that mark will allow me to appear before you and assist you if you ever need it. For now I think that this situation is best. But first what say we go say good bye to your relatives…magically. I know of an old and wonderful curse that gives horrible gas for an entire week. And another that causes them to constantly see shadows out of the corner of their eyes for a month or so." Chuckling the Keeper waved his had at Harry's room and a large trunk appeared and everything of Harry's magically filled it up. With a second wave of his hand the trunk vanished and he waited for Harry to lead him downstairs.

"Um… Sir? Your appearance?"

"Ah yes. I think that this shall be more effective." Snapping his fingers the armor vanished leaving him in a pair of black jeans with a simple white shirt. On his feet were a pair of Jet black combat boots. "Let's see. You say good bye and Ill make sure they regret everything they've done to you. Sound fair? Sadly im terrible at low level healing spells but I could create a dome around Hogwarts that would heal anything from a minor cut to repairing every bone in a person's body. Oh well. You'll just have to go the Burrow with those bruises then… I'm not rambling am I?" He asked for he had indeed been rambling. Opening the door at the bottom of the stairs the Dursleys were startled to see a strange man walk from downstairs getting over the shock Mr. Durselys rushed toward Harry and the Keeper raising his fist as if to hit Harry.

"Good bye..." Harry stated.

"wha…" Mr. Dursely said stoping for a moment and then hits Harry. "don't you mess with me boy. Who is this man and why is he in my house?"

Slowly standing up Harry started to glare at Mr. Dursely.

"Harry is not messing with you. He is indeed leaving and not returning." Smiling darkly the Keeper raised his hand and waved it towards the Dursleys. Mr. Dursely went flying and landed on the couch. Dudley turned into a rather large and extremely fat pig. While Mrs. Dursley turned into a rather ugly giraffe. Chuckling to himself the Keeper reached out and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. He led the boy out the front door just as the fear and gas spells took hold. Upon this the Keeper burst into laughter and transported Harry to the burrow.

Meanwhile…

Daphne Greengrass sat up in her room of her family's home where she could here the sound of a heated argument coming from downstairs. Her door opened and her sister Astoria and her best friend Tracy Davis came in.

"I cant believe mom and dad are still argueing down there. It's the first week of vacation. You would think that mom and dad would be spending all of their time with you."

Before the door closed Daphne heard the one sentence that drained the color from her face.

"…Daphne will marry Harry Potter. If not then the contract will kill them both…"

Quickly looking to Tracey Daphne could see that her friend was as white faced as her.

"I-I think you should go find out what's going on. It seems that it is all about you." Nodding at Tracy Daphne went downstairs while Astoria and Tracey waited at the top of the stairs. Upon reaching the door to the living room Daphne knocked. All sound stopped. The door opened slowly revealing Daphne's mother.

"Daphne what are you doing down here?"

"I heard you and daddy arguing…what do you mean I have to marry Harry Potter? " Sighing loudly Daphne's mother opened the door and pulled her in.

"Daphne dear what are you doing in here?"

"She overheard your yelling. Now tell her. Everything." Turning around Mrs. Greengrass walked out into the hall and collected Astoria and Tracey from the top of the stairs.

"Well Daphne. When you were born…your grandfather was good friends with Harry Potter's grandfather. And together they decided to bring our family outta the Dark and show our allegiance to the Light. To do that they convinced Me and James to agree to the marriage contract."

"But why me? Why not Tori? And why Him?"

"Well darling. Astoria wasn't born yet and she wouldn't be born for another few years. And the Potters are one of the strongest Light families. At the time of the contract The Dark Lord had yet to target the Potters. We believed that it was our best bet. And now. If you two arnt married by your 18th birthday the contract will claim your lives. We never seen this problem before now."

Daphne sat there thinking about the boys she had already started thinking about. There was Seamus Finnegan in Gryffindor. He was pretty popular. And there were several boys in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. But now her choice in a future husband was gone.

"S-so what do I do daddy?"

"I would like to be able to say that you should get to know the boy but now…circumstances at school last year have forced our hands. It seems like we may have to attempt a resorting and try and get you into Gryffindor. Being in the same year as Harry Potter will help you two grow closer."

"NO! Im happy that Im in Slytherin. My only firend is in Slytherin. I AM NOT GONNA SWTCH HOUSES!" Storming out of the living room Daphne stormed up to her room where she stayed for a good hour before Tracey came up to try and cheer her up.

"Daph…I heard about your predicament. Im so sorry."

"It's not that I have to marry him. Its that Im gonna have to give up everything. Even being friends with you. All so that I don't have to die. I hate my life right now."

"Aw Daph it will be okay I just know it."

Tracey and Daphne sat there on her bed while Daphne felt miserable at her slot in life. Neither girl noticed the figure standing in the doorway. Her armor glimmered and caught the eye of Astoria Greengrass. She watched as she waved her hand slightly before vanishing. A small note appeared on the ground where she once stood. She walked over and picked it up. There were two parts. One addressed to Daphne the other to herself.

_Daphne-_

The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole. He's there. Go say hello.

_Astoria-_

Turn around.

Quickly turning around she was staring into emerald green eyes.

"Very few see me when im hiding like this. Your gift makes you special. I shall enjoy watching you grow up my dear. Just becareful. Im not the only one who helps those here in the mortal world. Though I only help girls like your sister. Make sure she gets that note my dear. She'll need it."

The girl started to turn around but Astoria quickly asked.

"Who are you exactly?"

Giggling to herself the girl turned around. And spoke quietly. "Im Aria. A Keeper. My job is too help those in this world who are unable to help themselves find their true loves. Goodbye Little Astoria and keep an eye out for Dandros. He's the other Keeper of this world."

_AN/:: Well another chapter done. I'm enjoying myself as I'm writing this. The Keeper had such success in the last chapter that I thought to add another more mysterious one. Please review that's why I keep posting. More reviews mean more will Daphne react to the note from this new Keeper? How will the Weasleys react to Harry's injuries. And what happens if Daphne shows up? If my reviews double by Thursday then Ill add chapter 3. If I hit 35 reviews then ill also post chapter 4. Sound like a good deal?_


	3. Arguments in Between

_AN/: Just so people know. NO I will not be correcting my previous chapters. I enjoy reading an author grow in their writing by seeing the many errors grow and diminish. If you have a problem with this then feel free to click on the red X up in the corner of your browser because I will not be fixing previous stories. Now let's see if I remember where I was in the story. Ah yes. I shall answer many questions in this chapter._

Dandros stood inside of the Between watching Harry pace back and forth debating wheather he should enter the Burrow or not When he felt a presence behind him.

"Allo Aria. Where have you been? Your usually such a stickler for the rules."

"You may act upon your impulses and help more people then you are allowed. But I am doing my duty. I've picked one young girl to watch over. And that's it. No more. How many are you on yet?"

"At last count…two. Harry Potter and his Bondmate Ginerva Weasley…"

"WHAT BONDMATE? What do you mean bondmate. Harry Potter has to marry my ward. Daphne Greengrass. He can't be bonded."

"Oh my goodness this is a predicament. Isn't it." Dandros laughed.

"This isn't a laughing matter you idiot. You know the laws against interfering in another Keepers actions. Both of us could die because of this!"

"Im laughing because you've made my job easier now. Harry needs certain…personality reinforcements. Ginevra Weasley shall teach Harry to speak his mind while your little Daphne shall fit into my plans nicely. She shall help push him to do better then he currently is. Trust my judgement. Do you remember the last time I acted on a scale this large? Ive manipulated the world in small ways for the last few years to get us to this point. Thank you Aria"

"If what your saying is true then that means I can't assist Daphne anymore. But wait…you set me up to make the contract between the Greengrasses and the Potters."

"That I did"

"And against the rules it was Kellendandros. Manipulating another Keeper. And your own sister to boot. Disgraceful." An young boy said as he approached Aria and Dandros.

"Master." Both Aria and Dandros quickly fell to their knees in front of this man. "I apologize Master please forgive me."

"As much as I would like to the Between requires some sort of punishment. I am required to end your life here and now. But instead I shall do this. You are hereby bound to this plain for the next two years." The blood seeped out of Dandros' face as Aria gasped.

"Master even you must obey the forces that are the source of our power. If not then you'll be locked out for who knows how long!"

"Relax dear Aria. I shall not be gone long. I have already talked to the spirits of the Between. Everything shall work out. It time that I leave here anyway. Watch over the world you two. Don't disappoint me. Now. It is time for me to return to the world."

"Yes Master." Aria stood up and looked at the boy who gave Dandros and her their powers and immortality. The boy stood no more than 5 feet 8 inches. He had brown hair that stretched down to his shoulders in the back yet remained short at the top. His eyes were two distinct colors. The right was a piercing blue. While the left was blood red. Starting at the hair line above his left eye a long and jagged scar stretched all the way down to his chin. When questioned he always said that his eye color changed when he obtained the scar. She watched as his gold and silver armor shimmered and vanished. She felt a tear escape from her eyes as pair of wizard's robes covered his body replacing the armor. She then watched as he stepped through a Rend in the air into the mortal world they watched and Kept. She began to weep knowing that he may never return and would never know of her feeling for the boy who saved them from their own lost world and gave them this second chance. As soon as the rend vanished Aria shook her head and looked into the world. She couldn't see him anywhere which didn't surprise her. She and Dandros watched Harry enter the Burrow. Sharing a look they both nodded agreeing silently to work together. With a twitch of her fingers Aria altered one little girl in Great Britain knowing that HE would go there. She planned to give him a reason to call on her power. She smiled as she walked into the small building to go rest.

* * *

Harry paced back and forth unable to decide if he even wanted to go inside the Burrow. His pacing didn't go unnoticed however because a small redhead watched him out of the window a piece of steak covering her now swollen eye. Sighing to himself Harry walked up to the door and knocked quietly. The door quickly a red headed blur then tackled him to the ground crying softly. Looking up he recognized Ginny We1asley. But only barely. Her face like his own was covered in bruises. Harry stared into the sky as Ginny cried into his shoulder. He didn't know what to do. He had no idea how to comfort her because he had no idea what was going on. Suddenly the sky went dark as Mrs. Weasley came to see where Ginny had disappeared to. She then swooped down and pulled Ginny and Harry into one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Mum…cant…breathe!" Ginny gasped. At this point both her and Harry were starting to turn slightly blue from lack of air.

"Oh my. Harry look at you. Your covered in bruises. Come let's get you patched up"

Walking back into the kitchen Mrs. Weasley didn't notice Ginny reach out a grab Harrys hand. Nor did she notice him flinch as Ginny touched him. However Ginny did notice and so he held his hand tighter so that he couldn't pull away. Ron was watching out of the second floor window on the stairs. His face darkened when he saw Harry and Ginny holding hands.

"Not my little sister Potter. Not my little sister." Ron stayed to himself. As he turned away from the window he failed to notice the man watching the Burrow outside of the Keeper strengthen wards.

Back in the kitchen Harry was sitting at the kitchen table as Molly moved her wand around healing various bruises and cuts. Ginny was sitting beside Harry holding his hand. Harry wasn't complaining. It felt nice. He liked the feel of Ginny's hand in his. It just seemed right... . As Molly moved away to look up how to heal a particularly nasty cut which had become infected the Twins came downstairs followed closely by Ron whose face darkened further as he watched Harry and Ginny continue to hold hands. He smiled as Fred and George finally noticed Harry and Ginny. They lunged at Harry. Fred grabbed ahold of Ginny pulling her away from Harry while George soundly punched Harry leaving a rather large and unsightly mark. To add insult to injury Fred shot an experimental curse at Harry which would prevent the bruise from being healed. Harry lay sprawled underneath the table confused for a moment before quickly running out of the house.

"FRED! GEORGE! What do you think your doing!" Mrs. Weasley yelled her voice echoing. At this everyone in the room flinched while Ginny also looked saddened while covering the same plane where Harry had been hit.

"But Mum..." Fred began  
"He was trying to..."  
"take advantage of..."  
"Ginny!" George finished.

"He what? He would do no such thing. Now where's Harry."

"He ran out mum." Ginny replied quietly.

"Thank you dear...what's wrong with your eye?"

"Nothing mum. Just fell."

"No you didn't GinGin" I was holding on to you the whole time. You didn't fall." Fred said ruining her excuse.

Dropping her hand Ginny revealed a large bruise forming around her eye.

"How did that happen?"Mrs Weasley asked while Ginny just shrugged before looking outside. Mrs Weasley sighed as she noticed Harry sitting in the tree outside by the pond. "I will say this once to you boys. The circumstances around Harry and Ginny are strange and both your Father and I support their growing relationship fully." At this Ginny blushed bright red before walking outside followed closely be Fred and George.

"Harry. Please come down...mum wants to finish fixing your injuries."

"No thanks. Been hurt enough...I'm not gonna stay here if I'm just gonna be hurt like I was at the Dursleys." With that Harry climbed higher into the tree sulking.

"Harry. Mate..."  
"We want to apologize..."  
"For what we did."  
"Please come down."

"No thanks." Harry stated again as the sun slowly began to set. None of the kids heard the rustling in the bushes on the edges of the Wards. Fred and George walked toward the house dejectedly.

"Harry...please." Ginny begged quietly as she collapsed to the ground. She felt like she was feeling him or something. She felt completely saddened. "I...I need to talk to you about something..."

"Why should I Ginny? So your brothers can hit me again..."

Ginny was starting to cry and her own sadness started to wash over Harry like waves on a beach. Slowly he started to climb down till he was right beside her.

"Ginny..." Harry reached toward her hesitantly unsure of himself. Ginny then turned around and wrapped her small arms tightly around his neck.

"Harry I'm scared. Ever since I woke up in the hospital wing I've been feeling out of sorts. I feel things that I don't understand. I look at you and I feel happy then when you disappear it's like my world is breaking apart...then when your back it's all better again. I-I also feel things from you." She hiccuped and kept crying. "just now when George hit you I felt it...and I'm feeling your sadness now. They really are sorry you know."

"Ginny...I'm scared to. I felt you crying and couldn't control myself...I had to come comfort you..."

"Harry...I love you. I have since I was younger. It's silly but...I just wanted you to know.I don't know why I told you..." neither noticed the small form hiding within the folds of the Keeper's Weave. And thus they never noticed the truth spell it cast on them before vanishing.

"Ginny...I don't know what to say...I care for you...your my best mates little sister." At this Ginny sank a little into herself sadly. "I don't know what love is...I've never felt love before...my first motherly hug I can ever remember came from your mum. I don't think I can love...but I want to try...I just... I need time to think."

"The bond makes it hard for you doesn't it dear?" Mrs. Weasley said as she walked up. Harry blushed but nodded before walking off.

"Bond?" Ginny asked so Molly spent the next few minutes explaining to Ginny what happened while she was asleep in the hospital wing.

"So...I'm tied to Harry...forever?" Ginny asked when her mum had finished.

"Yes...but that doesn't mean you'll fall in love right away. Give him time. just be there for him. Now it's Dinner time so come eat." leading both Harry and Ginny back inside she set them down right next to each other. After eating the kids walked up and collapsed into bed while Harry fell onto the couch to sleep. 


	4. Egyptian Recovery

Harry woke up to a lovely sight. Ginny was poking him with her wand giggling.  
"Time to get up sleepy head. Mum said to tell you it's time for breakfast."

Harry quickly got up and rushed into the kitchen to cook. Upon reaching the stove he noticed all of the food on the around he noticed everyone watching him before sitting down. Much to his surprise Ginny sat right on his lap causing everyone to stare. Whispering into Harry's ear Ginny said. "I spoke to mum about about the bond more and she decided that you will be sleeping on a coy in my-our new room." Harry looked confused. He had seen Ginny's room last year and it was rather small. Barely big enough for her by herself. Ginny giggled and moved to her own seat next to Harry. After breakfast Giny dragged Harry upstairs to her room which had been Woven into the wards. The influx of magi had made the room easily big enought for two to three people. Ginny smiled as Harry stared. She gently reached over and touched his swollen eye causing him to wince badly. Apologizing the two of them went down to he Quidditch pitch and flew for most of the morning before comeleting there homework. Ginny was similar to Hermione Harry thought. Except she didnt obsess about grades though she did take her grades seriously. That evening Mr. Weasely came home from the office estatic.

"Guess what! I just won a lottery at work. We won 1500 galleons!"

"Arthur! Thats wonderful."the family talked late into he night before they all went to bed. It was decided that the family would be going to Egypt to visit Bill and Charlie. Harry smiled as he laid on the cot in Ginny's room before realizing that it was the Weasley's who were going. He realized he hadn't been invited along.  
Ginny awoke late several days before the trip to Egypt. Sensing his unease she sat up in bed and looked around in the dark wondering where the feeling was coming from. Looking out her window she saw him sitting outside. Walking carefully she approached behind him. "Harry..."

"Hey Gin...why are you up this late."

"I could ask you the same thing. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Ginny. Just cant sleep is all."

"That's a lie and you know it. I can feel it through the bond. Something is bothering you. Please tell me." she plead knowing that Harry wouldn't be able to refuse her when she askedime that. She knew she could get her way easily but she rarely used her influence over him because she loved him he way he was and didn't wanna ruin what he was.

"I'm...I'm just wondering what I'm gonna do while the rest of you will be in Egypt. It's gonna be horrible not seeing you for a few weeks... But you'll be back on August first. So I can look forward the that."

"What do you mean. Of course your invited."

Harry walked forward till he was standing on the other side of the Wards. "Ginny. Think back. Everytime your parents start talking about the trip they say Weasley familyand needing seven tickets...I'm the eight person here. I'm not able to go...but I want you to had fun." Trying to smile Harry filed miserably. Ginny walked of next to him and hugged him gently. That's when it happened. A partially transformed werewolf lunged at Harry and Ginny. Reacting with his seeker records Harry quickly tossed Ginny back through the wards protecting her as the partial werewolf clamped down on his shoulder. Harry screamed in pain waking everyone in the house. Struging to fight the werewolf off he was bit several more times before a small sword swept up and under the werewolf severing he head from the body. A cloaked figure quickly sheathed a small double egded sword that glimmered like the rays of he sun. The cloaked man grabbed Harry and dragged him throuh the wards before laying him down on the ground. Harry was bleeding heavily from his many injuries. The cloaked figure pulled out a wand and started to heal Harry. Ginny immedialty broke free of her parents and kneeled on he ground and held Harry's hand.

"Mum...he didn't realize that Percy was staying home so that he could come with us. He's been miserable the last few weeks while we prepared to leave...now...now he's dieing." Ginny started to cry in earnest.

The cloaked man laughed. It was not what any of them were expecting. It was a high pitched laugh as if the person was Harry or Ginnys age. "He won't die. Not while I'm here." already most of Harry's wounds had healed and a black liquid was pooling underneath him from the bite marks. "Amazing. The bond is even rejecting the werewolf toxin. Must be because the other bondmate shows no werewolf toxin in her system. " he spoke to himself. Then speaking to he Weasleys."keep him a bed tomarrow. The bond will need one to heal as it was damaged itself whoever formed it forgot to link it to the minds protecting the bond from beig damaged. As it is I'm surprised that the girl isn't hurt as well. Everyblow to him should have appeared on her as well. It's an incomplete spell. That I've fixed. I assume the bond should stabilize and then slowly whole further. For now you are the same. In several weeks I wouldn't be surprised I'd the bonded couple could talk through the bond using their minds. Now I'm must be gone." with that he walked back brought the wards an vanished into th night.

* * *

Harry woke the next day feeling extremely sore and stiff. He tried to move but quickly found that he was being restrained by something or or someone as he mass of long red hair made him believe. Turning his head to the side Harry reached for and put on his glasses. He looked around and realized that he was in Ginny's bed and she was laying on top of him. Struggling to move he managed to free both of his arms just as Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"Hello dear. So your finally awake? Theta good. We leave in several days have you finished packing yet?" seeing the look of confusion on his face answered that question. "you thought that we would be leaving you here by yourself whilst we wet to Egypt?"

Harry looked away believing that like with the Dursleys, the Weaselys would be dumping him somewhere else while they went of vacation. At this point the attack had completely slipped his and everyone else's minds. At this moment Ginny moved in her sleep and snuggled. Closer to Harry turning her face to her mother as she slowly started to wake up.  
"'Lo mum" Ginny said before jumping away from Harry and falling off of the bed. "Ow! Mum! Bat are you doing in here?"

"Making sure Harry was packed for Egypt dear. Thought the looks of his face he thinks he's staying here." Mrs Weasley chuckled and set a luggage bag on Harry's cot. "By the looks of Harry's wardrobe we need to make a shopping trip to fix this problem. Harry do any of these clothes even fit you? Nevermind. Well stop by Gringotts and withdraw some of your money to purchase a née wardrobe." Mrs. Weasley then banished lost of Harry's old clothes to the trash with a flick of her wand before walking downstairs.

* * *

After breakfast Harry was estatic. He was goin to Evypt with Ginny and the other Weasleys. Harry approached a familiar goblin before bowing slightly.

"Griphook might I bother you for a few minutes. I need two juggle debit cards linked to my account."

"Of course Mr. Potter. May I ask why you need two? Purely curious. The answer won't effect the cards anyway." Griphook replied as he quickly filled out the required forms.

"The second is for someone special." Harry immediately thought of Ginny and Griphook was albe to see the bond between them as well as a second link traveling deep into the bank toward the older vaults.

"Here you go Mr. Potter" Griphook replied handing Harry the two cards each with a name on them. "The only person able to use the card is the one whose name is on it. Please allow me to congratulate you on your bonding to Miss Ginevra Weasley. Thank you for using Gringotts."

Harry walked back to Mrs. Wesley and Ginny and quickly hugged Ginny causing both of their stomachs to flip. He secretly slipped the card into her back pocket without her noticing before the three of them headed out of diagonal alley to muffle Britain. Harry enjoyed himself. He graciously carried all of the packages because he wanted to. They bought several clothes for Harry before by walked into a second hand store were they started looking at girls clothes.

"What about this dress Ginny? It's not that expensive and it's sorta pretty." Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ginny looked over, "Its nice mum. I like it." but her eyes showed her true feelings about the dress. Quickly making up his mind Harry walked over and took the dress from Mrs. Weasley and put it back on the rack. Taking ahold of Ginny and Mrs. Weasley he led them outside and down the street.

"Harry whats going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Harry dragged her and Ginny into a store similar to the one they were shopping in earlier except this one catered only to girls.

"This is where Ginny is buying her _new _clothes." Harry stated staring Mrs. Weasley down.

"Harry dear...we can't afford to shop here...otherwise we would."

Harry reached behind Ginny and pulled the card out of her pocket before setting it in Mrs Weasley's hand. He then walked over to the exit and sat down against the wall. Looking at the card Mrs. Weasley was stunned.

"Harry we can't accept this. It's your money."

"No. Since Ginny is my bond mate its half hers. And she hates hand me downs. I'm not leaving here till she has at least several bags stuffed with new things. I want her to be happy and I'm doing this. What good is the money if I never use it anyway? I want to spend it on Ginny." Harry closed his eyes and started to nap as both Mrs. Weasley and Ginny walked around the store looking at the many items. Several hours later Ginny shook Harry awake gently before kissing his cheek. Blushing bright Weasley red she passed him the many bags that had been purchased. Harry smiled and set the bags down before swinging Ginny around to his back. He picked up the bags and took off with a giggling Ginny clinging to his back and a smiling Molly Weasley behind him.

* * *

A few days later the Weasleys plus Harry were fully packed and floo'd to Egypt's Gringotts bank location where they met Bill Weasley. Sharing hugs all around Bill led the family to their hotel room. Where he pulled Harry aside.

"What's this about you and Ginny sharing a room? I made the arrangements like I was asked but I wanna know right now." Gripping tightly to Harry shoulder he didn't give Harry a chance to get away.

"No-nothing. I sleep on a cot in her room thats it..."but as soon as he said it he realized that that wasn't true. He cared about Ginny deeply. He was happy when she was smiling.

"are you sure. I've seen the way you look at her. And you forget I work for the bank. I know you gave her a card that allows her to access your vault. So I want the truth."

"well it's a long story..."

"I have plenty of time. We arnt doing anything till tomorrow."

"alright. Your gonna want to sit down..." Harry reluctantly told Bill the story of how he and Ginny were bonded. He also told him about all that had happened since then. Bill watched him closely the entire time before nodding.

"I'm sorry to bother you. It is a pleasure to meet you but I'm pretty protective of Ginny. So if you hurt her...well I'll lock you in a high security vault in Gringotts." Harry paled.

The Weasleys spent a good amount of time in Egypt visiting Bill and Charlie. While they were there they through a true Weasley party for Harry's birthday before heading home the next day.

_AN:/ I apologize for the late update so I decided to hold 3 and just post 4 with it as well. Fanfiction is haveing technical difficulties that are making it hard for me to updat my story. It took forever but here you go enjoy. Please read and review. shows me that you care^_^._


	5. A Lottery won and an Escape

Sirius Black sat in his cell reading a copy of the Daily Profit that he had managed to steal from one of the guards. Suddenly he started laughing manically before turning back to the paper where his dark smile turned into a look of pure loathing. Scowling his hatred at the paper he read on.

**Weasley family wins office lottery **

**By Rita Skeeter-**

_Earlier this month the Weasley family won the yearly lottery in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. This is news due to the fact that the Weasley family is best known for their seven children and their lack of reasources. This means the poor Weasly children are stuck with hand-me-downs. This lottery finnaly allowed the Family to travel on vacation to Egypt to visit their eldest two children. Sadly this means that the Weasley children shall be going without new things for a long time to come. But Sources say that one Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived has been sighted around the Burrow since the summer started. It is well known that the youngest Weasley son is friends wit the-boy-who-lived but could that have been a ploy to introduce the rather plane youngest Weasley to Harry Potter. My Sources say that Harry Potter has been spending more time with the young daughter and less time with his 'friend'. Does this mean that the Weasley family is working in co-hoots with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to tie the boy-who-lived firmly to the light? Will the Weasleys use this as an excuse for gaining the immense Potter fortune?_

Sirius's scowl darkened further as he looked at the picture accompanying the article.

"He's at Hogwarts. He's at Hogwarts. And HE'S with him." The gaurds reported back to the Ministry about Blacks sudden outburst. It was if the dementors no longer affected him. Several days later on August 10th Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban Prison. He would be discovered missing the next day.

Harry woke up on the morning of August 11th. Slipping outta Ginny's room after making his cot he slipped downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley making breakfast.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley. Is it alright if Ginny and I go to Diagon Alley after breakfast?"

Molly thought for a second. "Of course Harry. I'm sure she will love to go. Have you got her a gift yet?"

"Well I read about a broom in the paper that I wanted to get her while we are there."

"A broom? But Ginny doesn't fly. Isn't that right Arthur?" Molly asked her husband as he walked down the stairs.

"Well…"

"Arthur Weasley what are you hiding from me."-

Harry ran up the stairs where he grabbed his clothes for the day and headed to the loo shaking his head at how Ginny was laying half on her bed half off. After a long shower Harry dressed and opened the door to find Ginny waiting for him to finish.

"About time. You took as long as a girl would" She teased before she pushed past him and went in leaving him with a wink. Shaking his head Harry went downstairs to eat a quick breakfast while waiting for Ginny. 30 minutes later Ginny came bounding down the stairs grabbed a piece of toast and dragged Harry to the fireplace where the two of them flooed to the Leaky Caldron. Harry and Ginny walked around Diagon Alley for several hours traveling from shop to shop. At lunch they stopped at an ice cream shop and sat down for a few moments. There lunch was interrupted by a mangy mutt who came up to Harry and started whining.

"Ah look at the poor thing. It looks started." Ginny kneeled down in front of the dog and started scratching its ears as Mr. Weasley came running over.

"Thank god I've found you two. Hurry we must get back to the house. I'll explain everything then…what's with the dog?"

"I think hes a stray. Look how hungry he is. Can we help him? Please daddy?"

"Err-" Arthur was stumped. Ginny wasn't gonna give up and he didnt know what Molly's reaction would be."I don't know Ginbear..."

"I'll bring him back. Mrs. Weasley can't say no to me..." Harry suddenly spoke causing the dog to bark happily and wag his tail. Nodding Arthur led the three of them back to the leaky caldron where every patron had their wands out as if expecting someone to attack them. Flooing back to the Burrow was tricky. Harry went with Arthur after Ginny went with the dog. As soon as Harry stumbled out of the fireplace he could hear the unmistakeable sound of Mrs. Weasley arguing with Ginny.

"Why do you have a dog in this house? And why is it so dirty!"

Harry jumped, figuratively and literally to Ginny's aid. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley. It's my fault. I found him in the Alley and couldn't leave him there."

Mrs. Weasley's anger subsided quickly. "oh well in that case Harry dear why don't you take your...pet...into the kitchen and get him some food while Ginny washes up."

Nodding Harry led the dog into the kitchen and started feeding him some ham. The dog ate like a starving man. It was kinda funny.

Later that night they celebrated Ginny's birthday. She got several wonderful gifts though her favorite was the silver necklace that Harry had picked out with her. Harry had already given her his old Nimbus 2000 which she said cherished more then anything else she owned. The thoughtfulness earned him a kiss on the cheek before bed.

Over the next several weeks Harry, Ginny, and Ron hung out and goofed off. The dog, which Ginny termed Snuffles because of the light cold it had caught in the first week, had already filled out and was running around barking merrily whenever the kids were outside.

The night of August 31st Harry was shaken awake by a strange man with long black hair. It was Sirius Black. Harry's mind quickly jumped to the conversation he had with Arthur earlier that evening. Sirius Black had betrayed his parents and now he was here to kill him.

Harry quickly dived out of bed and barely rolled past Sirius Black. Harry subconsciously placed himself between the sleeping Ginny and the murderer.

"How'd you get in here?" Harry hissed quietly.

"You brought me here. And you've fed me. It's all thanks to you that I'm back to full health. Thank you Harry...thank you."

"Wait! It can't be? Your Snuffles?"

"It's funny how you look just like your father. But you have your mothers eyes."

"Listen...just kill me and get it over with just...just don't hurt any of the Weasleys."

At this Sirius Black started laughing out loud. "Your funny Pup. If I wanted to kill you I could have done it plenty of times in the past month. Now theres something I need you to do for me. Hold still. Transfernum!" Sirius Black pointed a wand, Harry's, at Harry. A bright gold light shot out and hit Harrys head. Suddenly his mind was filled with memories. Sirius Blacks memories.

Harry collapsed and was caught by Sirius who layer him on his bed. "This is our little secret Pup. Okay? We'll talk again but remember to call me Snuffles in public." nodding Sirius moved to the foot of Harry's cot. "Oh and good job sleeping in the same room as the cutie over there. You'd make your father proud Pup. I know I am." With that he turned into Snuffles and laid down at the foot of Harry's cot.

Harry tried to organize the new memories. First Sirius Black was his Godfather. Second he was wrongly accused of betraying his parents. And lastly the person who did would be at Hogwarts this year. Harry vowed to himself that he was going to clear his godfather. Just before Harry fell asleep he wondered why no one woke up then it hit him. Silencing charms.

Hundreds of miles away Albus Dumbledore was finishing up a few last minute issues before school started when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." He called.

In walked a girl no older then 11. She was wearing a long black cloak which hide most of her physical features. She had a hear shaped face and long red hair with startling green eyes. "Excuse me...is it to late to register for school tomorrow?" She asked timidly.

Dumbledore was curious to say the least. Who was this girl anyway? "No. No it's not. Though your running very close to the dead line. I'm assuming that you want to sign up for you first year. I just need a few bits of information. Your name, and your residence should be enough. Oh and anything you think the staff should know."

"My name... I am Emma Sonata. I'm from America. And...I'm a metamorphmagus...at least that's what I was told when I floors to the Magic Street..."

"Interesting. Well here is all of the information you will need Miss Sonata. Don't be late now."

Nodding the girl took the paperwork he handed her and left. Turning she left the Headmasters office behind. Her plan worked perfectly. She was enrolled in Hogwarts and she would finally find him. But first she would have to befriend Harry Potter. Then she could point out a few of Daphne Greengrass' endearing qualities to assist in her brothers plan. Thinking back. Giving up everything to be with Him would be well worth it. If she found him. If not then she would rejoin her brother in a hundred years. Being mortal again felt wonderful though having her power reduced to that of an above average witch wasn't as enjoyable. Shrugging she walked back to the broom she had stashed at the gates and flew back to London to await the Express.

Dumbledore sat in his office wondering what possessed him to allow an unknown girl to enroll and why he used contract papers he never knew. Turning back to the task at hand Dumbledore contemplated the Dementors which would be guarding Hogwarts until Sirius Black was caught.

This was going to be a very interesting year.

_AN:: sorry about the late posting. This chapter took forever before I liked where it was at. So comment on the shocking details of the chapter. Both good and bad helps me out as a writer. I will say this: Aria is now a normal witch. Slightly above average but her godlike powers are gone. All in the pursuit of love. Thank you for reading my story. Thought provoking reviews gain a response from me. And occasionally I drop tiny tidbits of info not written down. So Review now...I'm gonna try and get the next chair out now...*flees like a ninja with a smoke bomb and everything*_


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke up early on the morning of September 1st to a long wet tongue licking him awake.

"Get off me ya mutt!" Harry shoved Snuffles/Sirius off of him before climbing out of bed. He headed downstairs following the sweet aroma of Molly's cooking. He sat down at his spot at the table.

"Good morning Harry dear. You're up early. I wasn't going to wake you for another hour or so."

"It's hard to sleep when you have dog slobber all over your face."

"Yes I believe that might be difficult. A letter arrived for you today from Hogwarts."

Harry snatched the letter up and gave Mrs. Weasley a hug. And rushed upstairs to find Ginny being licked to death by Snuffles. "Heel boy." Harry called and Snuffles came over and laid at Harry's feet smiling like only a dog can. Harry read through his letter wondering to himself how Dumbledore was able to add Snuffles to the approved list of pets. Shaking his head he turned to start packing his trunk. Maybe he could beat the Weasleys and be waiting on them. An hour later just as Harry was cramming everything into his trunk Mrs. Weasley called everyone down to breakfast. After breakfast the chaos began. Everyone had to hurry to pack from pompous Percy to cute Ginny. Harry froze…when did he start thinking of Ginny as cute? He and Ginny had hung out spectacularly and he was bonded to her…but was he starting to fancy her. Shaking his head Harry tromped up the stairs and started dragging his trunk out only to find it picked up by Ginny.

"I'll help you and then you can help me finish packing. Deal?" Ginny smiled brightly flashing her dimples.

Blushing Weasley red Harry only nodded and looked away. By 9 everyone had packed and they were off to Kings Cross Station. After several mishaps including but not limited to forgotten pets (Scabbers), robes and several wrong turns they arrived at Kings Cross with 10 minutes to spare. Passing through the barrier to the platform Harry and the Weasleys rushed to get everything stowed and said their goodbyes from the windows of their compartments as the train pulled away. Sitting back down in his seat while still looking out his window he was surprised to feel a warm weight sit down on his lap and Ron's unmistakable growl.

"Ginny what are you doing?"

"Sitting what does it look like Ron?"

"Well you don't have to sit there!"

"Ron hush." Hermione whispered looking at the person sleeping in there compartment. Snuffles was currently sniffing the man and whining looking from him to Harry.

"But…"

"Ronald there is no other seat available and Ginny wants to ride with us. Just drop it. If Harry has a problem he'll speak up. Right Harry?"

"Sure Hermione. But its fine Ron."

"Alright" Ron grumbled.

Ginny leaned back against Harry and let out a contented sigh. "Wake me when the sweet trolley comes."

Several hours later the train slammed to a halt nearly throwing everyone out of their seats. The temperature started to drop quickly. Shadowy shapes began to float past the window as frost and ice started to cover the glass. The group started to get scared when they could see their breath. Slowly a large scaly black skeletal hand opened the door of the compartment. Harry head started to ache and he could hear a woman screaming in the distance. Suddenly his mind jumped back to the Chamber. Harry was reliving the horror that was the Chamber of Secrets but it wasn't his memories. It was Ginny's. As quickly as the nightmares came they suddenly vanished. Standing in the doorway was a tall redheaded woman with shocking emerald green eyes and standing by her was a silver doe. Harry stared out the door unblinking until he felt something shoved into his hand.

"Here it this it will help." Looking down Harry saw a chunk of chocolate. Quickly looking back up he noticed that the girl was gone. He moved to the door and looked around until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry…please sit. The trains about to start…" Ginny asked worry in her eyes.

Nodding Harry moved back to his seat and Ginny sat upon his lap. No one said a word and Harry kept thinking about what he just heard.

_Meanwhile_

Emma Sonata sat on the very back of the train when a sudden cold descended upon her. Looking around she noticed the large cloaked figures moving towards her. Suddenly memories of burning cities and large crevasses in the ground began to play through her mind. She curled up into a ball trying desperately to get warm. Then it got worse. She felt cold clammy hand grab a hold of her and pull her up. Struggling she heard a loud rasping sound like something trying to draw breath. Her face paled in fright. Then she heard a terrible screaming and looked over to see large ethereal claws tearing through the creatures around her and she smiled but wondered why she was happy. She watched as the claws tore through the fabric of existence and destroyed the vile creatures attacking her. HE had found her but she couldn't remember who he was.

"Thank god you're alright Aria… No you're not Aria anymore. You've decided to join this word and tie yourself into its timeline. I can see it in you already. Your memories are fading away leaving only those that you fabricated for this world." Stroking her cheek gently the young man placed a kiss upon her forehead.

Emma looked up at him confused for a moment.

"Like your brother you always overlook the little things. You forgot to tie yourself to a family and sometime soon you'll fade from existence."

"But who are you?"

"It does not matter." The boy was interrupted by the arrival of a woman with long red hair.

"I thought I heard your voice. I never was able to thank you for what you did…you and Oliver saved me…"

"Hello Lily. It's a pleasure to see you again. I'm sorry about leaving you in a coma at Saint Mugos but I had to. I did manage to hide your existence there. To the world Lily Potter died on that night all those years ago. Now if you will excuse me I need to help her." The boy gestured to Emma.

"What's wrong with her? Can I help in anyway…as repayment for saving my life."

The boy thought for a second and nodded slowly as the idea came. "Yes. Give me permission to tie Aria to your family. Let me make her your daughter in every sense of the word. Let me save the one person who means most to me. My Aria…"

The boy looked at Lily with a tear in his eyes and she nodded mutely. Turning to the task at hand the boy held Aria close to him and a red glow began to form around her and Lily Potter. Seconds later the glow faded away.

"Lily may I present Emma Sonata Potter…your daughter." Lilly nodded and looked at the girl and smiled slightly. She had a family again and her family would soon be whole when she finally revealed herself to the world but for now she settled for this.

"Who are you?" A whispered voice asked. Looking to Emma Lily saw her eyes barely open and looking at only the boy. Leaning in close he whispered a single word into her ear.

"Jonathan." Standing up he walked away but stopped several paces away. "If anyone asks you where you've been just say that you woke up in America holding your daughter. Tell them that your magic finally returned enough for you to bring your daughter home and find your son. Ride the train and stay here with Emma." Looking around slowly Jonathan moved off into the shadows and changed. Lily caught the glimmer of blue scales before he was gone completely.

Harry was lost in a memory he thought that he had long forgotten which was actually repressed. Suddenly the memory rippled and changed slightly.

_Harry was downstairs playing with his father when the door suddenly burst open. He remembered his father yelling._

"_Lily he's here take Harry and Emma and get out of here." As his mother ran upstairs with him in her arms he saw a sudden flash of green light and his father crumpled. Harry started to cry and his mother picked up a small bundle. Turning in his mother's arms he saw his little sister and did what he could to comfort her. As he mother ran into Harry's room Harry glanced back and seen the snake like face smiling evilly at him._

"_Move out of the way girl." He hissed._

"_No please not my children no. Not my Harry or Emma." His mother begged after setting them in Harry's crib while trying to shield them with her body._

"_So be it girl. Avada Kedavra!" A green jet of light shot toward his mother. Suddenly a blur of Silver and Blue was standing between the curse and his mother. The curse impacted on his armor which shattered glowing green as if imbued with the curse. The body crumpled to the floor as a piece of the armor struck his mother in the back of the head. While another hit Harry's own forehead. Harry's magic flared up and attacked the man who attacked his family. Voldemort screamed in rage as his body was destroyed. A man covered in Gold and Silver armor walked over and placed a hand upon his mother and his sister. They vanished and a body of his mother was conjured at the foot of his crib. Rubbing Harry's head he vanished as Harry fell into a magic slumber._

Harry immediately jerked forward nearly smashing into Ginny. "My Mum is alive! And I have a sister." He yelled causing everyone to look over at him.

"Are you serious Mr. Potter…Harry. Lily is alive?" The professor had returned and Sirius was poking Harry repeatedly in the side with his snout.

"Y-yes professor. After the Dementors came I started thinking of that night and the memory resurfaced. I think it was hidden from me by a man in gold and silver armor…"

"Harry…I don't think you remember right. I was at your parents funeral…I saw you mother buried. And you never had a sister."

"You're wrong." Harry stood up in his anger and knocked Ginny into the floor. And stormed out. Ginny stared after him dumbfounded for a moment.

"Ginny…are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I will be in a moment." Ginny stormed out and ran after Harry with Snuffles right on her heels.

Ginny caught up with Harry right as he was about to open the door the the read of the train. "Harry James Potter. What was that for?"

"What do you mean Ginny" Harry backed up slightly scared of the small redhead.

"You dumped me on the floor and didn't help me up you prat."

"I'm sorry… I just needed some air." Harry opened the door and froze. Sitting on the back of the train was two people one a girl the other a woman. Both had the same hair and eyes. His eyes.

"Mum?"

_AN:/ SURPRISE! Prowler woke up and wanted me to kill someone so I though eh why not. Then I got to thinking about what ifs while writing this chapter and had a controversial idea. So surprise. Now im gonna go hang out in my godmod treehouse and wait for the bombs to drop. So if you need me just send me a PM or write a review._

_Now onto Important things after this im going to try and have each of my chapters beta'ed yes. I changed my mind. IM hoping for 2 betas. 1 male and 1 female. Ive already picked out one Hawk Wood be looking for Harry Potter and the trinity Union Chapter 7 in your email inbox within the next few weeks. Now the reason I want two betas is because im a guy and im may be romantic but I have never to my knowlegde been a teenage girl and I am looking for a girl to make sure I write the romance right._

_Thanks for your time,_

_Prowler/JonathanDandros_


	7. Daphne's Decision

Daphne woke up early on September first and try as she might she just couldn't get back to sleep. Today the Hogwarts Express left to take her and the other young witches and wizards to Hogwarts for the next nine months. Daphne couldn't wait. After she had gotten over the shock from learning of the contract, she started thinking of all of the reasons why Harry Potter would make a good husband. He was kind of cute but his clothes didn't fit right. Was he trying to play the poor pauper card when everyone knew that the Potter family was one of the Noble Families who controlled the Wizengamot and thus one of the richest families in the wizarding world? Daphne shook her head and got up to get ready for the day. Half an hour later Daphne descended the stairs and entered the dining room to find her younger sister Astoria already sitting at the table eating.

"Are you looking forward to your third year Stori?" Daphne asked, though it was too early for her to care. Daphne hated getting up early during break.

"Yes. Just finished eating and I got to finish packing." Jumping up, Astoria accidentally dropped the scrap of paper that she had received from the strange woman earlier in the break. Bending over, Daphne picked up the paper and glanced at it.

"'The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole. He's there. Go say hello.'" Daphne read out loud causing her sister to freeze. "The Burrow is where the Weasley family is supposed to live, right? Why would I go say hello to a…Astoria. Please tell me this note isn't talking about Harry Potter."

Astoria looked down in embarrassment. "I think it is."

Daphne looked at her sister with a hurt look covering her whole face. "Why did you hide this from me Stori?"

Astoria looked down and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I didn't want to lose my best friend." Astoria whispered so that only Daphne would be able to hear and even then Daphne had to lean in close.

"What do you mean that you didn't want to lose me? I've always been here for you, Stori."

"Not really. You barely talk to me at school and the only times I get to see you is at home or meals."

Daphne blinked back some tears as she pulled Astoria close and hugged her tightly. After a long breakfast both girls quickly rushed to make sure everything was packed and left to Kings Cross to begin the next year and for Daphne the plan to snag Harry Potter, The-boy-who-lived-to-be-betrothed.

The Greengrass's got on the train early around 9am. It was how they were. While Astoria ran onto the train to save the best cabin Daphne and her father started to load the trunks.

" I swear these get heavier every year." Her father grunted." Especially yours Daphne. Now why is that?"

"Well I usually wear my school robes on the weekends but since I now have to get a boys attention I had to have more muggle clothes so that's why my trunk is so heavy."

"I knew that conversation we had earlier this summer was going to come around and bite me in the butt." Giving one last heave Mr. Greengrass shoved Daphne's trunk into the overhead compartment. "I feel sorry for the house elves who have to unload this trunk. Now come here girls." After giving both Daphne and Astoria a hug he walked off the train. Daphne and Astoria waved as their parents apparated home. Sitting down Astoria spoke up for the first time since that morning.

"So what are you gonna do about Harry Potter?"

"Well Tracey and I talked about it and we decided that I should first try and catch Harry's attentions and get him to fancy me before telling him about the contract."

"Sounds like a plan, how are you going to do that?"

Daphne sighed. "I don't know. We couldn't think of anything that didn't make me out like Parkinson."

"Well you could do the same thing mom did to get dad."

"Didn't she memorize his schedule then randomly ambush him in the halls and snog him for a second?"

"The very same thing."

About this time Tracey showed up.

"Finally I found you Daphne. Hey Astoria."

"Come on Tracey, sit, we have a lot of things to talk about before the train reaches Hogwarts." Daphne got up and locked the compartment door and placed a silencing ward on it. Smiling, she sat down and started telling Tracey about the completed plan.

Several hours later the train lurched to a stop.

"We can't be at Hogwarts yet could we?" The three girls watched as frost began to cover the windows. Shivering they watched as Malfoy came up to the compartment door for his usual 'Try and get in Daphne's knickers' speech. As he opened the door a Dementor floated past the window causing him to shriek like a little girl and faint dead away.

Daphne knew something was wrong with Harry. She could feel it in her bones. Standing up she walked out of the compartment and stepped on Malfoy before running through the train in search of Harry ignoring Tracey and Astoria's cries for her to come back. When she was halfway through the train she heard several high pitched squeals. Daphne ran faster. Several minutes later Daphne leaned against an open compartment trying desperately to catch her breath. Looking into the compartment she saw Harry's friends and quickly moved to the rear of the train, not seeing the small rat moving along the wall in front of her. Daphne stopped when she saw Harry and hid in a shadow.

"Mum?" Harry spoke softly.

"Oh Harry! It's so good to see you. You've grown so big since I last saw you." Moving forward Lily Potter gave her son a bone crushing hug as tears fell down her face. "I love you so much Harry."

"Mum…I remembered what happened the night Vol-voldemort attacked. You tried to protect me and my sister. What happened?"

Turning to look at Emma, Lily sighed. "Harry. Your father and I never had a daughter. We went into hiding before we had the chance to even think of having another child. When You-Know-Who attacked us your father was playing with you in the living room. When HE broke into the house your father handed you to me and told me to take you and run. I carried you up into your nursery and tried to protect you."

"But…the man in armor? He didn't exist."

"No, there was no one there. You-Know-Who told me to stand aside but I didn't. He hit me with an altered version of the Avada Kedavra curse. Instead of killing me it put me into a coma. I woke up from the coma a few days ago in a secret room of St. Mungo's." Lily began to cry.

"Mum…" Harry was at a lost for words. He though he had a sister and she was ripped away from him just like that.

Emma tugged on Lily's sleeve and whispered quietly. "Mum…who is he?"

"Oh dear. I'm sorry. Harry this is Emma. I-I adopted her into the family a few days ago." Lily lied. "She's your sister. Emma this is your older brother Harry."

Harry stepped forward as Emma lunged forward and hugged Harry tightly. Lily smiled at the two. Ginny remained quiet through the whole exchange, too stunned to speak.

Lily looked over and noticed Sirius. "Why are you hiding in your animagus form, Sirius? Haven't you been looking after my son?"

Sirius transformed back. "Actually…" Sirius began but he was interrupted as a large silver knife imbedded itself in Lily's chest. None of them had noticed the rat transform at the same time as Sirius. All of them were to distracted to notice the danger. No one but Daphne saw Pettigrew transform and throw the knife. Reacting quickly she shot off a stunning spell her father had taught her, hitting Pettigrew square in the back.

AN:/ Thanks to Hawk for the quick respond. Enjoy. I am already working on Chapter 8 but Ive been employed by Dominoes and my times to type has been cut. Enjoy.


	8. Start of a Better Year

"MUM" Harry and Emma both yelled at the same time while Sirius yelled "LILY!"

Harry and Emma rushed forward to where Lily had fallen, the knife protruding from her chest while Sirius turned and saw Pettigrew laying on the ground and a scared looking Daphne hiding in a corner. Sirius moved over to Pettigrew and searched him for his wand, pulling it out, Sirius used it to bind Pettigrew with ropes before rushing back to Lily.

"Harry, Emma please calm down. Everything will be alright I promise." This didn't cheer either child up. Both could see the color slowly fading from their mother's face and could hear the strain in her voice.

"Sirius why didn't you raise Harry?" Lily asked, struggling to speak.

"Because I was thrown into Azkaban for betraying you to Voldemort and killing the rat Pettigrew. I broke out a few weeks ago and have been with Harry since."

"That's good to know." Lily pulled out her hand and conjured a small glass vial with a stopper. Sticking her wand to her head Lily slowly removed a long silvery strand. Realizing what she was doing, Sirius uncorked the vial and let Lily place the memory in there. Smiling Lily spoke softly. 'That should clear up who our secret keeper really was." Lily coughed and some blood came up as the train began to slow down at its approach to Hogsmeade station. "Harry, Emma. I love you both dearly. Sadly I'm not going to be able to be with you for very much longer."

"No Mum. You can't leave. Not after I just got you back." Lily smiled up at him. And spoke softly, "I'm always with you right here." Lily patted is heart. Closing her eyes for a second she sighed. "I can feel your father's arms around me again."

The train stopped completely and Dumbledore rushed onto the train. One of the monitors in his office had gone off telling him about trouble on the train. Following his instincts he moved quickly toward the back of the train and stopped at the sight in front of him. Harry and the girl from earlier in the summer were crying over the still form of Lily Potter. Sirius, clutching the memory, stood off to the side, tears falling down his face and Pettigrew lay bound on the ground. Dumbledore was shocked. Lily Potter was supposed to be dead years but here she was. Dumbledore trained his wand on Sirius.

"How did you escape Azkaban, Black!"

Sirius stood there, shocked, his face pale. And Dumbledore asked again. This time Harry spoke up.

"He turned into a dog and walked right out."

Dumbledore stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that it would be that simple.

Harry stood up and turned around to face Dumbledore that's when he noticed Pettigrew. "That thing betrayed my parents. He also killed all of those muggles, not Sirius."

"Are you sure Harry?" Harry nodded before noticing motion out of the corner of his eye. Looking up he saw a door closing and a figure running away.

"Come, we must speak in private. Dobby." Dumbledore called out.

"Headmaster called Dobby?"

"Dobby, please escort Mr. Potter, Mr. Black and Miss Potter to my office."

"But Dumbledore, what about Pettigrew!"

"I shall take care of him, now Dobby go."

With that Dobby disappeared taking Harry, Emma and Sirius up to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore sighed and cast a time displacement charm on the body of Lily Potter and transported it to a safe location. Now is not the time for Harry to have a family. For him to be ready to face his destiny, he must be alone until his 6th year. Only then can a he find love. Not before. Sighing sadly, Dumbledore transported the body of Peter Pettigrew into the castle.

* * *

Ginny blinked for several seconds, confusion covering her face. She slowly got to her feet and walked down the hall back to the compartment.

"Ginny! Where's Harry?" Hermione asked as soon as she saw her.

"He's with Dumbledore. Something about needing to talk about Snuffles" Ginny partially lied.

"Oh well, in that case we had better get to the castle for the opening feast." Ron added.

Ginny nodded silently, her mind still spinning. Several minutes later the three of them climbed into a carriage and started their way to the castle. As soon as the castle came into view Ginny's eyes grew wide and she started staring at her feet. Ginny wondered if the nightmares from the last few weeks of last year would return. They had been non-existent during the summer and Ginny attributed that to Harry's influence in her life. Sighing softly she hoped that this year was going to be better than last year. Better and quiet.

* * *

Daphne quickly made her way back to her compartment and slammed the door startling both Astoria and Tracey.

Recovering first though barely Astoria asked the question on both of their minds. "So have you started the plan yet?"

"NO. And I don't want to talk about it," was Daphne's curt reply.

Astoria nodded as if she had been slapped.

"Stori I'm sorry. I've just had a shock. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Astoria smiled and hugged Daphne. "Its alright. We better get to the castle."

Daphne nodded and together with her best friend and her sister, she left the train and started walking towards the carriages.

* * *

Harry appeared in the Headmaster's office with Emma, Sirius and Dobby. The latter who quite adamantly pushed him and his sister into extremely comfy chairs muttering about how the great Harry Potter shouldn't have to wait on the headmaster. Several moments later the headmaster walked in his door a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"I have good news. Your mother is currently in intensive care and shows all of the signs of recovering from her injuries soon. Though right now she is still weak, she should be awake within a few weeks. I shall of course schedule a visit so that you might visit with her. Now Sirius, even with Peter Pettigrew in custody, Fudge is too bone headed to see the advantages of releasing you Sirius. So for now I'm going to have to request that you stay with your godchildren in Gryffindor tower." Albus' eyes twinkled merrily throughout the whole speech. With a wave of his hand he dismissed the three of them. Sirius reverted back to Snuffles and lead Harry and Emma to the Great Hall.

They entered the hall and Harry moved to go to the Gryffindor table but Emma stopped. "I haven't been sorted yet."

"That's fine. Right this way, Miss Potter." Said the stern voice of Professor McGonagall.

Harry watched Emma walk off before sitting down at the table. He wasn't paying attention but he wasn't surprised to see Ginny sitting next to him. Everyone turned towards the front of the hall and awaited the sorting. Harry felt a head rest upon his knee and a small head rest upon his shoulder. Harry felt that this year had started off rocky but had smoothed out nicely.


	9. A Few Delightful Surprises

**AN:/This is the unbetad version. I shall update it with the betad version when Drake gets back to me. But im about to head to work so I thought that Id leave you with this Before I go.**

Dumbledore turned to the sorting sat sitting upon a shelf in his office. Placing it upon his head he started speaking to the ancient hat.

"I believe that I must humbly request that you place the young Miss Potter in Slytherin. It would not do well for Harry to have too much happiness right now." Dumbledore sighed loudly. "For Harry to grow up into his role he must be alone save for a few friends."

The hat remained motionless neither affirming nor denying Dumbledore request. So the aging Headmaster carried the hat down to the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony.

* * *

Harry watched as the Sorting hat was set upon a stool and the first years were lead into the great hall. He gave a small wave at Emma who happened to be passing the Slytherin table at the time. Daphne was looking over at Harry when he waved and blushed before dropping her head.

The sorting hat as in Harry's first year began to move. It split along a seem and began to sing.

I've been here quite a while  
Yet never had I faced  
A conundrum like like this  
My duty is to sort you into houses four  
Though this has become a bland chore  
So consult I shall this year with the Elders 4  
And their words of wisdom shall I take into account

Now on to the job with which I have been assigned  
Come sit here beneath me  
And place me on your head  
And like a book your mind I shall read  
I shall divide you up and place you where you fit  
Your all a puzzle and I'm a puzzling cap

You may be in Gryffindor where dwell the brave and kind  
Or perhaps Ravenclaw home of the studious and wise  
Better yet kind Huffelpuff for those who are loyal and just  
Last remains Slytherin whose cunning has no equal

Harry clapped along with everyone else before waiting. The sorting this year seemed to take longer then normal. Finally Harry heard the name he had been waiting for.

"Potter, Emma" McGonagall spoke.

Slowly Emma made here way up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall Placed the hat upon her head and it fell down over her nose. Harry stifled a chuckle and waited anxiously.

"It looks like another Potter. I wast expecting another one so soon. Very well. Where to place you."

"With my brother please, sir"

"My arnt you a polite thing. I do sense Bravery. But also Cunning. By what's this? A second conscious hidden deep with in your mind. Strange very strange indeed. What to do what to do? Never have I been faced with such a challenge before. To sort one who has two different minds is hard; but one of which I can't read shall be a challenge."

The sorting hat grew silent before speaking slowly, " I am hesitant to place one such as your self but if I must then it must be in ...Gryfindor!"

Emma jumped up and ran down to the Gryfindor table and plopped down next to Harry smiling brightly.

"Good job. Knew that you would be placed with us." They turned back and watched the rest of the sorting. Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"I'm sure your all starving so I'll make this quick. First I would like to introduce Professor Lupin who shall be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Please welcome Professor Lupin" Lupin stood and waved while everyone clapped sedately.

"That's not all. Do to the extreme interest shown in the Dueling club last year I was able to convince the Board of Governors to add a new class to the roster. Please welcome your new dueling Instructor Professor Sky." A tall man stood up and waved. He looked around and seemed to make eye contact with several people. Harry noticed a familiar twinkle in his eyes. He had Dumbledore's eye twinkle. Professor Sky sat down and Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

"Lastly I would like to announce that Rubeus Hagrid has volunteered to fulfill the opening in our Care of Magical Creatures class." Harry and his friends clapped louder than everyone else while Hagrid waved.

"That concludes the opening announcements I will have more for you tomorrow. For now dig in." Food appeared over the tables and everyone began to dig in. Harry spend the time talking amongst all of his friends.

* * *

Harry walked up to the common room after the feast with two red heads beside him. Harry was happy that Emma was sorted into Gryffindor, happier then he was in a long while. His Mum was alive and he had a sister. Harry didn't want to think about how or why all he cared about was that he finally had a family that loved him, for him. Yawning loudly Harry excused himself and went up to bed promising to have breakfast tomorrow with Emma. As he lay his head down his last thoughts were of the future. The Future he could have with HIS family. Harry slept soundly through most of the night until his dreams became plagued with visions. Visions of the future that may come to pass. Harry watched a great battle. Being cloaked in Darkness and Light fought in the sky over Hogwarts. Where their magics clashed the sky tore open. Down below a fierce battle raged as well. Hundreds of brightly colored lights flashed across the ground. Harry felt himself pulled into the castle. He moved quickly through the hallways being ever pulled. He kept glimpsing the bodies of his friends yet was unable to really look at them. Finally he arrived in the Entrance Hall where several Dark Cloaked figures stood. They reminded him of Dementors. Their cloaks were torn and ragged. He heard several dark laughs before bolting upright in bed screaming. His dorm mates woke up startled by the noise.

"Harry you okay mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare."

Ron grunted but rolled over. Neville look at harry and smiled before rolling over. Dean and Seamus just grunted.

Harry laid back and tried to sleep but he felt eyes on him. He opened his eyes and glimpsed a dark figure fleeing the room. Harry put it out of his mind and went back to sleep.

* * *

The figure strode through the castle at a rapid pace. Her father must learn that she has returned. She had regained her memories and knew…she knew that she was placed with some filthy muggles. She could feel it inside of her. The power of Salazar Slytherine flowed within her as it flowed within her father.

Approaching the Astronomy tower she pulled out her wand and pointed it to the sky. "Morsmordre Conmunicatus!" A green light flew up into the sky before blossoming into a serpent which slithered off through the clouds heading to Albania. The message would be clear. 'I am alive. I am waiting. Revenge will be ours.' She smiled knowing that only one man knew that spell. A bloodline spell, a spell that could only be cast by those of the same bloodline. Turning quickly she quietly moved back to her dorm room. Tomorrow was the first day of class and it was time to rejoin her father and complete his mighty

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat down in an open seat between Ginny and Emma.

"Did you have a good rest Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yep. Ive had better but it was a lot better than the Durselys. So Emma Its your first day. Are you excited?"

"Yes I am." Just then Proffessor McGonagall came by with the Schedules.

"Ugh…Potions this morning. With the Slytherine's again…"

"But it looks like you have Professor Sky for Dueling right after lunch…and its wider than the potions block." Emma cut in.

"That means it's a Double period. Let's see your schedule." Emma handed it over. "Transfiguration and Charms that's not bad."

"If you say so. I better get going. Don't want to be late on my first day."

"Bye Emma. See you at lunch. What do you have Ginny?"

"History of Magic and then Herbology followed by potions after lunch."

"That's not too bad. A nap in the morning then IT after lunch. But I better go before Snape puts me in detention."

"Bye Harry"

Harry jumped up and ran out of the great hall to meet Ron and Hermione in front of the dungeons arriving barely in time as Snape opened the door as soon as he arrived.

"Get in." He sneered at them all though Harry could have sworn that the sneer vanished as one of the Slytherin girls walked in.

Harry moved to sit by Ron and Hermione and he could have sworn that out of the corner of his eye he saw that same Slytherin girl motion to Snape.

"Potter! This year we shall test your ability at Potions without Granger's help. You shall sit next to Miss Greengrass this year. Now the potion you shall be brewing is on the board. Get to work." With that Snape began to pace around the room hissing help to the Slytherins while berating the Gryffindors for their abysmal potions. Harry suffered the worst as Snape walked around his potion and sneered about how pathetic it was and cleared his potion. Harry sat there grumbling until the end of class when he quickly rushed out and to his free period. He was gonna go flying and enjoy every second of it.

Daphne held back after class and waited till Professor Snape and her were alone. She closed the door and turned to Severus.

"Uncle Sevvy why are you so cruel to Harry?" She asked softly. Severus looked up at her in surprise.

"Why do you care about that boy? Hes just like his father arrogant and snobbish. I placed him next to you in class like you asked what more do you want me to do? I can not and will not be nice to Potter's son."

"I want you to be nice to him…after all if you wanna stay in my life then your gonna have to get used to having him around."

"And why is that my dear?"

Daphne took a deep breathe before responding. "Mother and Daddy told me this summer about my Marriage contract set up with the house of Potter." She dug the copy of thecontract that her father had given her a few days befor school started and handed it to Severus who immediately started scanning it.

"Damn. Why do you have to be tied to that brat…fine. For you my dear I'll be _civil _to him."

"Thanks Uncle Sevvy. I knew that you would understand." Leaving a kiss on his cheek Daphne ran out. It was time to put her plan into motion. First things first was to find him.

"He's heading to the pitch. I'll be waiting for you in the common room. Go get him." Tacey whispered and slipped off as Daphne rushed to the pitch and sat along the ground watching Harry fly around on his Nimbus. She had to admit to herself that he was sort of good looking. Just the clothes seemed like he didn't care. It's like the only things he owned that fit him were his school robes. Well that was something that she was going to fix. Daphne checked her schedule. She had Runes and Arthrimacy with on Thursday. She could talk to Granger then and find out some things about her Harry. Daphne paused. She just refereed to Harry as hers and it felt good. She smiled and placed a disillusment charm on herself as Harry drifted closer to the ground. Sometimes having Severus Snape as a Godfother. She crept close to Harry and when he dismounted his broom she dropped the charm and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Harry blinked to himself. He couldn't believe what was happening. Someone was kissing him and part of it felt right. Another part longed for another girl to be there with them; with them, not in place of this strange girl. She pulled back and Harry recognized the Slytherin from earlier she winked at him and strode off as if nothing had happened. Harry stood there for a second dumbfounded before looking for the girl again. Little did Harry nor Daphne know that the contract was bound by magic other then there own. Keeper magic was woven into the contract creating a pull to each other.

* * *

Professor sky looked over the guidelines the ministry gave him.

"Doesn't seem to bad. Proper dueling techniques and learn of the various types of duelers. Should be able to cover them in a few lessons then we can move on to pratical lessons." A knock on the door interrupted him. "Come in," he responded. In walked one of the new first year Griffindor girls. "Ah Miss Potter how can I help you? You're not in my class this period."

"I'm sorry Professor I just got lost. Could you tell me where the Charms classroom is?"

"Class is about to begin I don't think you'll be able to make it on time. So give me a moment and Ill escort you down so that you don't get in trouble with Fillius." Emma nodded and sat on the desk as students began to come in. Harry and his friends sat in the front row eager to find out what they would be learning. Harry looked at Emma who just smiled and waved.

"Welcome to Dueling class. I shall begin today's lesson by describing various types of duelers. First and foremost is the offensive type. These duelists focus on offensive spells that cause destruction. Secondly we have Defensive duelists. They're focus is mostly on shielding and healing spells. Now can anyone tell me about any hereditary dueling styles and how you would tell if someone had that style?" Hermione immediately raised her hand. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"I've read of an Aquomagius. The text said that they can flow from one spell to the other."

"Yes that is true though not complete. Aquomages are extremely rare. They are the ultimate dueler in the fact that each movement is just a continuation of the last. Miss Potter here is a very lucky girl. She shows characteristics of Aquomagics. Miss Potter could you please walk over to the door and stand there for a second."

Emma nodded and jumped down from the table and walked over to the door. The class watched as she never seemed to stop moving. She had no sudden movements.

"Now class please read chapters one through three in the text on your desk. These chapters cover different the different hereditary dueling styles that have been documented over time when I return I shall answer any of your questions."

Professor Sky placed his hand upon Emma's shoulder and guided her out of the classroom and down the hall.

"Pro…Professor? What did you mean that I show signs of Aquomagics."

"It's how you move when you walk. But if you come by my office tomorrow night then I will explain it to you better. And I shall have a friend come by who can help you control the problem you're having with your changing eye colors. Like Aquomagics assist in dueling, Metamorphmagics allow a person to alter their appearance." Professor Sky knocked on the door and the dimunitive charms professor awnsered the door.

"Ah Miss Potter I was wondering where you may have gotten to."

"Please Excuse her Fillius she was helping me with a demonstration in class."

"No problem Kyler."

Professor Sky nodded and patted Emma's shoulder before heading back to class. Upon entering he saw several hands go up. "Yes Mr. Weasley"

"The book spoke of a um… Aeromagus. But I didn't say much about it."

"Aeromagi are more at ease in the air. It was a great tool back in the ages of flying duels but now its died out. Yes Miss Granger?"

"About Aquosmagi…the book says that they can move about under water with ease?"

"Yes they can. Full Aquosmagi are able to breathe in water as if it were air. Mr. Potter there has inherited slight Aquosmagi abilities but nowhere near enough to survive underwater for long. Now if you've finished the chapters then you may leave. Ill expect 2 rolls of parchment on Dueling techniques. Dismissed."

Harry and his friends went off to dinner and then back to the common room. Harry sat in the common room and started into the fire. Something was pulling him towards the Slytherin. And the part that scared him was that he wanted to be with her. Harry blinked. It was time to find out more about this Slytherin.


	10. Lakeside Activities

Dumbledore sat in his office and sighed greatly. So much had happened in the first week of school and his desk was already full of paperwork. Turning around he stared out of the window in his office. He loved this view. It had one of the best views of the lake in the castle. He couldn't resist a smile when he noticed Harry and two redheads playing out by the old oak tree. He sighed again and stood up. He grimaced as his bones creaked. He hated what he had to do but it was his job as Headmaster. He walked out of his office and down to the dungeons. He moved quickly. The sooner Peter Pettigrew was brought to Madam Bones the better.

She crept after the old headmaster and sneered. She had received a message from her father the night before. He had instructed her to find him but she couldn't do it alone. She needed a Rat to do her dirty work for her. She waited as he opened the dungeons and slinked after him while keeping to the shadows. She waited as the headmaster spoke up while turning around.

"If you thought that I didn't feel you following me then you're sadly mistaken." Dumbledore spoke softly.

She coughed and moved out of the shadows. "My father asked me to retrieve something of his. He's not very valuable to Father in my opinion and he isn't my choice in a loyal Death Eater; but Father is never wrong. Now stand aside old man. I'm breaking Pettigrew out and you can't stop me."

"Your voice its familiar. And your cloak has the school crest on it. Why can't I recall your name."

"It's none of your business. Avada Kedavra!" A jet of Green light shot out of her wand but Dumbledore sidestepped it and collided with a falling brick that she summoned from the wall. Dumbledore fell to the ground out cold.

"Such a fool." She walked down the cell blocks until she reached Pettigrew's cell. "Hello rodent. Your master asked me to send him a follower. And you're the only one available right now. Reducto." The wall of the cell crumbled to dust. And Pettigrew slowly slouched out.

"And who are you?"

"I'm your Mistress." Red eyes glowed from behind the hood of her cloak. As she reached out and grasped his arm and placed the tip of her wand to the faded mark causing it to burn black. Pettigrew blinked for a few seconds then bowed low and kissed the hem of her cloak.

"Milady. Thank you. What are your orders?"

"Find my father. He is in Albania somewhere. Serve him as you did before. I have a charade here that I need to keep up for now. Soon enough I'll join you and Father then the whole world will cringe in terror at the names of Lord Voldemort and Lady Moestitia." She laughed darkly as Pettigrew bowed low again and changed into a rat before scurrying off. She smiled and left the dungeons and back up to the dormitory. She had homework to get done today.

* * *

Harry was outside with Ginny and Emma. He was completely paranoid. Daphne had been ambushing him everywhere Charms, Herbology, even Transfiguration. Somehow she was managing to get herself assigned as his partner in every class they had together. He wasn't complaining about the kiss she was very attractive and he had to admit her lips tasted sweet like honey and treacle tart. And she smelled wonderful as well. Though being distracted by thoughts of a girl was not a good idea in the middle of a water fight with two very energetic red heads. He soon found himself dunked under and flailed before standing up.

"Hey no fair teaming up on me you two." He complained.

"Yes it is. We outnumber you so it's very important that we team up to ensure our victory."

"But you forgot to remember that I'm in third year and in third year we learn the Aguamente charm."

"Harry you wouldn't."

"Oh I would." He pulled his wand out and faced the girls his back to the castle and waved his wand causing water to spray out of the tip which cascaded down on Ginny and Emma.

"Harry enough we give you win. You win." Ginny cried before Harry stopped the charm and smirked.

The three of them moved over to a tall oak tree situated on the edge of the lake right beside a large rock outcropping. They all sat down and talked of their week. Ginny was excited about her charms class because she had started to get the new spells faster than others and was really excelling without Riddle's destructive influence. Emma said she liked Transfiguration because the Professor was nice to her.

"But what about Professor Sky, Em? He seemed to have a soft spot in his heart for you."

She blushed. "I was lost and he offered to show me to class but he said I had to wait." She then shrugged and moved over and snuggled into Harry's side while Ginny moved closer to the other.

"Now I'm wondering what you're doing snogging Slytherins in the hallways."

"It's not me, Gin."

"It's not my fault she comes out of nowhere and snogs me silly and before I know what's happening and can react she vanishes."

"Who is she?"

"Daphne Greengrass. She's attractive and apparently very stubborn."

"Do you like her?"

"I don't know but there is a Hogsmeade weekend is coming up in a next week and I'm thinking of inviting her. What do you think Ginny?"

"Go for it. It would be cool to show that not all Slytherins are bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she bloody well fancies you if she's been snogging you practically every day."

"I know but… Damn!" Harry quickly jumped up and climbed the tree and hid in the branches. Daphne was walking out to them. "Tell me when she's gone." He yelled down.

Daphne walked up to them and smiled sweetly. "Where's Harry at?"

Ginny smiled serenely and pointed up with her thumb and said loudly, "Bye Daphne!"

Harry believing the coast was clear jumped down out of the tree and landed in front of Daphne who wrapped her arms around his neck and planted her lips right on his and then proceeded to kiss him fiercely. This time Harry had enough sense to wrap his arms around her waist and held her close to him so that she couldn't walk away before he had a chance to kiss her back. She opened her mouth slightly and gasped as Harry took control of the situation by slipping his tongue in and then proceeded to snog her senseless before pulling back he smiled at her winked and walked off.

"Gin, Em I'll see you back at the common room after dinner there is something that I need to take care of." The girls waved at him as he jogged off towards the castle. And giggled as Daphne walked off in a daze after him. They stood up and saw Professor Sky walking out to the other side of the lake. Nodding both girls ran off behind him. They had to ask him a very important question.

"Professor!" They called causing him to stop. This close up they could see a sword in his hands.

"Howdy girls, what can I do for you?"

"We were reading up in the library about the creation of Hogwarts and came across a strange section that's not in Hogwarts: A History."

"I will try and answer your question but I won't promise anything."

"Well it went something like this. '_The __Four __Founders __searched __far __and __wide __for __the __perfect __location __to __build __the __school __they __dreamed __of __yet __couldn__'__t __find __anything. __Until __they __came __across __a__large __plot __of __land __owned __by __the Clan Terra__.__They __fell __in __love __immediately. __They __had __to __build __the __school __here. __They __just __had __to. __The __only __problem __was __that __the __land __was __cursed. __Nothing __could __be __buil t__here __for __none __had __the __power __to __do __so. __Lord __Terra __told __the __four __that __they __could __have __the __land __if __they __could __manage __to __build __the __school __for __he __had __several __children __who __were __learning __magic __and __a __school __seemed __a __grand __idea.__'"_

"Very strange. And interesting."

"Yes but the strangest part is at the very end. _'__The __School __was __built __in __several __days. __The __founders __bound __the __castle __to __the __clan __of __the __Sky __and __thus __the __stones __held.__'"_

"Your last name is Sky and we thought that maybe your clan was involved in the creation of the school."

"Very astute of you Miss Weasley, Miss Potter. Yes my family did build the castle for we were descended from air elementals and thus we were immune to the effects of a curse cast upon the ground. But that is not common knowledge so I would appreciate it if you kept it to yourselves."

"Of course Professor."

"I'll see you two in class next week. If you would please excuse me."

**AN/:: Well I made it a priority to get this chapter out before this weekend because 1.) I shall be going camping and B.) Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword comes out on Sunday and it shall be consuming most of my free time. Now I have very good news in the fact that I have created a Twitter account. If you ever wish to capture me then just message FanficProwler. If you follow me you'll get nice updates on how the next chapter is going. Well enjoy and may the force be with you yada yada yada.**

**AN2/:: Forgot to mention that the idea of the snog and run is from Jeconàis. Love ya work man. **


End file.
